Fases del amor
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque existen veces en que encontramos el amor cuando menos lo pensamos y en quien jamás creiamos. Regalo para Flor Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la trama, esa es mía.

**Dedicatoria:** A Flor. Hermanita me pediste esto hace mucho y ya ves ¡lo logré! bueno aqui está tu Sirius/Lily un poco feo al final (ya está terminado, son cinco caps), pero espero que lo disfrutes por completo xD. Y por cierto tomálo como un regalo de cumpleaños muy, demasiado adelantado ¿ok? Te quiero, besos.

**Nota:** Pues sí. Es el primer que termino de escribir antes de publicar, asi que bueno creo que sólo les diré esperen actualizaciones y ya me diran después que les pareció.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC en algunos personajes. Espero que no sea mucho xD.

* * *

_Fase I: Negación. De cuando Sirius Black no puede o no quiere aceptar su realidad._

La observaba.

Desde que ha pisado el _maldito_ salón de clases. Desde que sus zapatos rojos con algunos detalles dorados y plateados han hecho aparición. No es que esté pendiente de todo lo que cubre su cuerpo, sólo le parecían interesantes sus zapatos. Porque combinan con su rojo cabello, con el escudo de la casa de los leones y con la bufanda que lleva puesta.

Una gryffindor. Con todas sus _malditas_ letras.

Y el profesor Bins sigue hablando de la historia de los vampiros… ¿o era de los licántropos? Debería estar prestando atención, quizás lo que diga el profesor podría ser beneficioso para Lunático, pero no, él estaba sólo viéndola a ella. Como un estúpido.

Viéndola como se mordía el labio. Viendo como su ceño se fruncía dando a entender que estaba totalmente atenta a lo que el profesor de Historia de la Magia decía.

Gryffindor y sabelotodo. _Peligrosa combinación_.

Entonces James se acercó a ella e interrumpió su _perfecta_ vista. Ella le sonrió a Cornamenta, el susodicho le hablaba en susurros, mientras le sonreía pícaramente a la gryffindor.

Y se enojó. Algo de lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba. Y es extraño. Debería estar feliz por James. Al fin había conseguido que Evans le correspondiera. Sí, debería estar feliz por Cornamenta.

Pero no lo estaba. No lo está.

Lo ha decidido. Lo decidió. No le gustaba esa imagen frente a sí. No le gustaba que James le haya dado dañado su campo de visión y no le gusta…

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no le gusta?

No lo sabía. No lo sabe. Mentira. Sí lo sabía, lo sabe, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Prefería morir primero, antes que aceptarlo.

-HP.-

James estaba sonriendo como estúpido. Y odiaba la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía su compañero de aventuras. Odiaba la cara de James, odia la causa de esto, pero no odia a la causante. De eso está seguro.

Y entonces la vio. Se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Hacía él. Ha estado a punto de abrir los brazos para recibirla, pero ha recordado algo importante. James estaba a su lado. Y ella estaba corriendo hacía Cornamenta, no hacía él.

Se abrazaron. Y a él se le ha retorcido el estomago. Tenía ganas de decir algo gracioso, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

Estaba mudo. Temporalmente.

Se besaron. Y él volteó su cabeza hacía el lado opuesto. No le gustaba ver como James casi se follaba a la pelirroja. Lily, tenía que llamarla por su nombre. Pronto serían cuñados o algo parecido. Sólo debía convencer al Ministerio de que le dejasen cambiar su apellido.

Suspiró. Llevaban diez minutos en el beso, lo mejor era que se fuera, ya después hablaría con James sobre Quidditch. Claro, si unos cabellos rojos no interrumpían su jugosa conversación.

-HP.-

El aire se le ha ido de los _putos_ pulmones. De seguro era una visión. Últimamente la ha estado viendo en todos lados y por eso se la imaginaba ahí.

¿Qué podría ella hacer ahí? Nada. No había una sola posibilidad por la que ella visitaría ese lugar. Según recuerda le tiene miedo a las alturas. Entonces sí, era una visión.

La torre de astronomía estaba sola y él era su único visitante. Sólo él, nadie más.

Ella se movió y eso lo hizo dudar. ¿De verdad era una visión.

― ¿Lily? ― y se arriesgó, después de todo nada podría ocurrir. De seguro una ráfaga de viento sería su respuesta.

Ella se volteó. Su cabello rojo ondeó junto al viento cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se veían cansados y hay algo más en ellos que no logró definir.

― ¿Sirius? ― ¿las alucinaciones hablaban? Lo dudaba. ¿Entonces ella estaba allí?, pero ¿por qué?

Ambos asintieron. No había mucho que decir, en verdad que no. Ambos eran prefectos. Ambos estaban rompiendo el toque de queda.

De él es usual, pero ¿de ella?

― Creí que le temías a las alturas. ―susurró, tratando de ubicar el motivo que la había llevado allí. Precisamente allí.

Ella suspiró. Miró al cielo y luego al Black.

― Lo hago. Y sin embargo este lugar es bueno para reflexionar. ―confesó.

Y no le preguntó nada más. Algo le decía que no estaba preparado para las siguientes respuestas. Y por primera vez le hizo caso a su corazonada. Era curioso, pero no tanto.

― Cierto. ― afirmó, mientras se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja y posó su vista en la luna.

Siempre le había gustado ir a ese lugar para meditar, para dejar su cabeza en blanco por unos momentos y simplemente disfrutar de la vista. De los Merodeadores sólo Remus sabía que ese era su lugar favorito de Hogwarts.

-HP.-

«Duerme» se repitió constantemente.

Su cuerpo le exigía descanso y no obstante su cerebro le exigía explicaciones como si se tratase de una mujer celosa.

Suspiró. Dejó que su cerebro ganase la batalla y se levantó de la cama. Lo hizo con cuidado, sus compañeros gryffindors no tienen la culpa de que el fuese casi sonámbulo. Sólo que en vez de ser su cerebro el dormido y su cuerpo el despierto, la cosa era completamente al revés.

Rememoró todo lo que su cerebro quiere recordarle. No lo entendía. ¿Para qué era necesario volver a la clase del profesor Bins? ¿Al momento donde Cornamenta y Evans (Lily, debía recordar llamarla por su nombre) estaban en pleno faje? ¿Por qué recordar lo que le ha pasado una hora atrás con la chica gryffindor?

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que su cerebro estaba exigiendo? ¿Qué explicación quería? Sólo eran escenas con la novia de su mejor amigo. Sólo eso.

«No es sólo eso y lo sabes, Sirius.» le riñó una voz en su mente.

Curiosamente sonaba como la voz de su padre. Ese maldito de Orión Black que creía que la mejor forma de enseñarle era mediante Crucios y uno que otro Imperio.

No era sólo eso. Entonces… ¿Qué era? El no veía nada diferente, había sostenido varias conversaciones con Evans, no eran amigos, pero tampoco desconocidos. Y la relación de la chica con James les obligaba a pasar minutos, incluso horas juntos.

«No es nada y acepta mis palabras.» Le dijo a esa mujer celosa que es su conciencia.

Y ésta se calló de repente. Como si le diera la razón. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con él. Como si le creyera. Porque después de todo si él decía que no era nada, de esa forma tan segura, no se podía hacer otra cosa que creerlo.

Suspiró. Al fin podría dormir tranquilo, sin esa mujer celosa exigiéndole explicaciones.

End fase I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K.

* * *

_Fase II: Ira. De cuando Sirius Black se convierte en un cascarrabia._

Estaba enojado.

No tenía caso negarlo. El apellido Black se hacía presente en ese instante. Y se parece un poco a su padre, tanto que se enojó aún más al percatarse de esto.¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarle tanto esa imagen? ¿Por qué le molestaba verlos juntos? ¿Por qué?

Estaba enojado. No. Era algo mucho peor que eso. Estaba cabreado. Muchos dirían que estaba celoso. El dilema estaba en ¿de quién?. Bufó. Ese maldito carácter Black lo estaba consumiendo. Quería romper cosas. Quería golpear a alguien. Y quería que su amigo se separase de la pelirroja.

No estaba celoso, sólo quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta.

― James, tenemos que entrenar. ― su mal humor estaba en cada una de las letras que conformaron esa frase.

James se separó de la pelirroja, sonriente. Y no sabía por qué, pero esa sonrisa lo cabreó aún más.

«No es nada, si claro» y de nuevo la voz de su maldito padre riñéndole.

Su mal humor estaba pasando límites insospechados. Y en cierta forma la tierra tembló expectante. Se avecinaba una tormenta, dirían muchos, se avecinaba un huracán Black, aseguraría Orión.

― ¡Vamos, Sirius! ¿Podemos dejar el entrenamiento para después? Estoy algo ocupado. ―de seguro el joven Potter no sonreiría de aquella forma si hubiera estado un poco más atento al rostro de Canuto.

Lily no sonríe. Sólo mira al Black, como si estuviese esperando algo. Al parecer la chica si se ha fijado con atención en la actitud del Black.

― Bien. ―susurró el Merodeador, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños.

Ya no estaba enojado. No estaba cabreado. No estaba de mal humor. Ahora. Sólo tenía coraje.

Pobre de aquella miserable persona que se atravesase en su camino.

-HP.-

Había hecho una buena elección. Su forma de animago le queda perfecta y su apodo también.

Parecía un perro rabioso. Parecía un perro justo antes de lanzársele encima a un maldito gato. No. No parecía, era un perro. De seguro si hacía la transformación, tendría el hocico lleno de espuma.

No había visto a James desde la mañana, cuando estaba en pleno faje con la Evans. Y el coraje estaba más latente que en ese momento. Sin contar que su maldito cerebro no se había cansado de repetirle la imagen una y otra vez. Ya casi se la sabía de memoria, sabía donde James estaba metiendo mano y sabía las reacciones de la gryffindor ante esto.

Y además ese _"No es nada, si claro"_ ha estado taladrándole la cabeza toda la maldita mañana.

―Un galeón por tus pensamientos. ― le dijo alguien.

Se volteó a verlo. Se veía fatal. Lógicamente eso de ser hombre lobo no era bueno para él, lo dejaba débil, miserable y feo. Y eso que era guapo, claro eso lo decían las chicas, él no opinaba lo mismo.

Bingo, era Remus.

Lo miró con el frio glacial heredado de los Black en sus ojos. No quería hablar con nadie. Remus no le había hecho nada, pero de igual forma el coraje estaba haciendo mella en él.

El licántropo suspiró. Y miró a su amigo con un brillo entendedor en sus ojos.

― ¿Enojado? ¿Y ahora quién ha sido la chica que te ha rechazado? Digo, para felicitarla. ― comentó con algo de burla.

Si las miradas incineraran. Si las miradas hicieran desaparecer personas. Si las miradas mataran. Seguramente el grupo de los Merodeadores tendría un integrante menos y estarían de luto.

Gruñó. Ahí está. ¿Alguna otra prueba que demostrara que es un canino?. Lo ha dicho. Si se convierte le saldría espuma por el hocico.

Remus sonrió.

De seguro si supiera que el Black está ideando la mejor forma de eliminarlo del mapa, no lo haría.

― Bueno, antes de que te conviertas en asesino, te diré que Jessica anda buscándote. ―le susurró guiñándole un ojo. ― Ve por ella, galán. ―le alentó antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Sirius lo observó irse. Y bufó

Suspiró

¿Para qué lo buscaría Jessica?

-HP.-

Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado. Era hora de que lo aceptase. Usualmente cuando eso sucedía los deportes y amigos pasaban a segundo plano. Tenía que aceptarlo. Debía aceptarlo.

Pero no quería. No quiere.

Aunque James hablase cada vez menos de Quidditch y se interesase menos en ayudar a Remus. Incluso últimamente estaba ignorando a Colagusano, algunas veces también a él.

Parecía un imbécil. No. Su mejor amigo se había convertido en un imbécil enamorado.

― Te va a suceder lo mismo cuando consigas a la adecuada, Canuto. ― le comentó el imbécil enamorado.

Alguna vez su amigo era divertido. Alguna vez su amigo era deportivo. Alguna vez su amigo no se detenía de hacer apuestas con él para conseguir chicas. Alguna vez tuvo un mejor amigo. Ahora tenía un imbécil en su lugar. Un imbécil enamorado, pero imbécil a fin de cuentas.

― Lo que digas, Cornamenta. ― el coraje había bajado considerablemente. Debía recordar agradecerle a Jessica por el favor.

Momento. ¿Agradecer?. No. Era ella quien debía agradecerle a él, por el favor.

James le sonrió y luego negó, como si estuviera pensando que él era un caso perdido. Irónico, a él le parecía todo lo contrario.

James sí era un caso perdido.

-HP.-

Sinceramente no podía creerlo. Tenía que estar dormido y viviendo una pesadilla. Genial, había dejado de ser sonámbulo, para convertirse en un chico con pesadillas. Eso era magnifico. Era una magnifica mierda.

― ¡Felicitaciones a Slytherin! ¡Ganan el partido con 190 puntos! ― No. De seguro tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Estaba seguro.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su brazo, quiere, necesita disipar las dudas, por si acaso.

― ¡Auch! ―mierda. No era bueno. No. Definitivamente no lo era.

Era verdad. Y todo lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta. Snape estaba sonriendo tanto que parecía que se le iban a caer los labios. Los slytherins se estaban burlando de ellos. El buscador de Slytherin le hace caras burlonas a James.

_James_. El imbécil enamorado que no había atrapado la snitch por estar distraído con la pelirroja. Lo había visto. Su mirada no estaba en el diminuto objeto dorado, sino en los cabellos rojos de la gryffindor.

Y entonces los vio juntos, de nuevo. Ella lo abrazaba, como tratando de quitarle importancia a la derrota. Ella ni siquiera tendría por qué estar allí. Si mal no recordaba no le gustaba el Quidditch. Oh, claro, sólo estaba allí para apoyar a James. Sí, claro, sería mejor decir para distraerlo.

Y explotó.

Saltó de su escoba, separó a la pareja y empujó a James contra la pared. Lo miró transmitiéndole toda la ira que sentía. Estaba casi seguro de que medio los estaba viendo, pero no le interesaba, no le importaba.

― Te lo dije, Potter. Te exigí que estuvieras concentrado en el juego. ― no gritó, pero sabía que James entendería cuan molesto estaba. ― Te pedí que dejaras tus tonterías de enamorado y atraparas la maldita snitch. Te advertí que sí perdíamos sería tu culpa, Potter. Te lo advertí y henos aquí siendo la maldita burla de esas serpientes. ―sus ojos destilaban ira, odio e impotencia.

James suspiró y bufó. Hubiera mentido si admitiera que no se esperaba una reacción así, sólo que no se la esperaba de Sirius. Precisamente de él. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

― Lo siento, Sirius. Juro que no volverá a pasar…―dijo, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Los ojos de Canuto se volvieron gélidos. Y algo dentro del Potter le indicó que debía temer aquel cambio.

― ¡No volverá a pasar! Claro, Por supuesto, Potter, que no volverá a pasar. Exigiré al director que te quite el puesto de Capitán del equipo. Es obvio que es mucho rango para ti. ―y ahí estaba. Esa frialdad Black. Esa manera tan natural y elegante de dar en el punto sensible de las personas.

James observó a su mejor amigo, atónito.

― No te atreverías. ― Incredulidad, sorpresa. James simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

― Pruébame, Potter. ―ira, furia, coraje, odio, impotencia. Sirius estaba dejando en claro el por qué era un Black.

De seguro Orión estaría muy orgulloso.

Y llegó el primer golpe. James simplemente no aguantó un segundo más al Black; si Sirius quería pelea, pues la tendría. Sirius sonrió internamente, mientras devolvía el golpe a Cornamenta. Estaba enojado, tenía ira, pero mientras más golpeaba a James ese coraje se iba desvaneciendo.

Pegarle a James estaba siendo más efectivo que haber follado con Jessica.

Lily estaba sorprendida. Simplemente no podía creer que ellos, precisamente ellos se estuviesen moliendo a golpes y sólo por un partido de Quidditch. Les estaba gritando a ambos que se detuviesen, pero al parecer los Merodeadores estaban más concentrados en pegarse golpe tras golpe, sin dar tregua alguna.

End Fase II


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Trama y locuras propiedad de May (?.

* * *

_Fase III: Negociación. De cuando Sirius Black desea hacer un pacto con su cerebro para que le deje en paz._

Estaba harto.

Estaba considerando sacarse el cerebro de la cabeza, pero como era imposible hacerlo sin morir en el intento, tenía que soportar la tortura que éste día a día le daba.

Miles de imágenes. Millones de imágenes. Y una sola protagonista. Imágenes con frases de doble sentido por parte de su conciencia y con la irritante voz de su padre. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba más irritable de lo normal, incluso hacía una semana desde que o hablaba con James. No luego de aquella pelea. Y siendo como eran, ninguno se disculparía.

No él al menos.

Lunático lo había intentado. Trató de conciliar con ambos y de las dos partes recibió una negativa rotunda.

La pelirroja también había tratado de ayudar, convenciendo a James de que hablara con él, pero cuando él se negó a semejante teatro a James se le subieron los humos de nuevo.

Y volvieron a pelear.

Total que de su amistad poco quedaba y al parecer la pelea, sería eterna.

Sirius no daría su brazo a torcer. James tampoco.

Y el Black no se la pasaba de buen humor, sumándole al rompimiento de su amistad de años, estaba el hecho de que la pelirroja se metía en sus sueños. O su cerebro se empeñaba en recordársela. Sobre todo esas escenas que protagonizaba con James. Y perturbaban sus sueños, incluso cuando estaba despierto uno que otro recuerdo lo atormentaba durante todo el día.

Era como tener un maldito pájaro picoteándote todo el tiempo la cabeza.

Por eso tenía ganas de arrancarse la cabeza, el cerebro o lo que fuese necesario para dejar de ver esas imágenes una y otra vez, y para que el maldito dolor de cabeza se fuera junto a todo lo demás.

A lo lejos vio a Remus dirigirse hacia su dirección. No. Ese no era un buen momento. Tenía que ir a la enfermería, pedirle a la enfermera que le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza o algo para dormir sin soñar. Cualquiera le serviría satisfactoriamente.

Justo antes de que Lunático fuera a hablar, levantó una mano en señal de alto y silencio, y la otra fue hacia su cabeza, la maldita dolía como los mil demonios.

― Calla. Calla, Lunático. No es un buen momento. ― y se fue dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Le dolía la _puta_ cabeza. Y tenía que encontrar una _desgraciada_ cura para eso.

-HP.-

Colagusano se le había acercado luego de que saliera de la enfermería, al parecer Remus había desistido en hablar él, y había mandado a Peter a hacerlo.

"_Deberías arreglar las cosas con James",_ "_Las cosas no son lo mismo sin sus bromas diarias, considéralo, Canuto"_ o la última _"El orgullo los hará perder una bonita amistad"._

Mismos diálogos, mismas palabras, ya se las sabía de memoria y siendo sincero le daba igual. Él no tenía la culpa de que James fuera un maldito imbécil. Él no tenía la culpa de que Slytherin no se aguantarán un día para restregarles su victoria.

― Mira, Colagusano. Dile a Evans y a Lunático que yo no daré mi brazo a torcer. James es un imbécil y no voy a cambiar de opinión. ― tenía que cortar el extenso discurso de Peter sobre los años que llevaban juntos, James y él. Los cuatro en realidad.

El joven y pequeño muchacho suspiró con tristeza y decepción. Pensó que lo conseguiría, pero ambos eran cabezadura cuando se lo proponían. Asintió ante las palabras de Sirius y simplemente se fue, dejando al Black solo.

Sirius bufó. Igual, no importaba mucho que estuviese solo, tenía más tiempo para pensar la manera en que su cerebro lo dejase en paz. Tenía que hallar la forma de sacar esos malditos sueños-recuerdos de su cerebro.

-HP.-

De seguro Colagusano, Evans y Lunático estaban felices. Bueno. Debía admitir que una parte de sí estaba de buen humor. James le ha dado la razón y en cierta forma esas palabras le hacían sentirse bien y poderoso.

Porque siempre tuvo la razón, de eso no hay duda.

James suspiró, al parecer darle la razón a Sirius le estaba doliendo en el orgullo, pese a que el Black tuviese razón.

― Bien, Sirius. Lo que quiero decir es: lo siento, siento haberme comportado como un imbécil. ― y allí estaban, esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

Y sonrió. Se sentía extraño, los últimos días había estado de un humor de perros, pero que James le diera la razón se sentía bien. Excelentemente bien, a decir verdad.

― Mientras estés con Evans, seguirás siendo un imbécil, James…―dijo con cierto tono burlón. Ese que desde hacía días no utilizaba. ―, pero no es culpa de la chica. Creo que enamorarse le hace mal a los Potters. ―agregó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. ― Tu padre y tú, son ejemplo viviente de ello.

James negó, sonriendo.

― Debo admitir que te extrañé, Canuto. ―confesó el gryffindor.

Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa y le miro suspicaz.

― ¿Es aquí cuando me confiesas que estás enamorado de mí? ¿Y que mi ausencia te ha llevado a la conclusión de que no puedes vivir sin mí? ― cuestionó, burlón.

James comenzó a carcajearse y él no pudo hacer más que unirse a sus carcajadas.

― Nunca cambiarás, Canuto. ―aseguró Cornamenta tomando su estomago, mientras continuaba carcajeándose.

― Eso espero, Cornamenta.

«Eso esperas, sí, claro.»

-HP.-

Era suficiente. Ya no aguantaba un día más, ni siquiera una noche más. Eso tenía que terminar, ese maldito cerebro que llevabas a cuestas tenía que dejarte en paz.

« ¡Basta!» se gritó mentalmente.

Y por un leve momento todo en su mente se volvió blanco. Sonrió, pensando que ya todo había terminado.

Que equivocado estaba.

Su cerebro volvió a mostrarle las imágenes, una tras otra, pero con menos velocidad.

Y se sorprendió.

Algo había cambiado. Ya no son James y la pelirroja. No. Ahora era él con la gryffindor. Ahora es él quien estaba besando a Lily.

Mierda. Joder. Mierda

¿Qué puñetera mierda era eso? ¿Por qué su cerebro le mostraba esas imágenes cambiadas? ¿Por qué estaba él sustituyendo a James?

Puñeta.

La cosa era más grave de lo que había pensado. Mejor dicho de lo que no había pensado.

«Nada. Me dijiste que no era nada. Ahora mira en lo que se ha convertido tu nada.» de nuevo esa mujer celosa que exigía explicaciones, esa conciencia que tenía la maldita voz de su padre.

Las imágenes habían vuelto a correr en su mente, pero esa vez ya no tenía argumentos. No era capaz de aceptar que se había equivocado. No podía creer que su nada se había convertido en un todo.

«Está bien. Muéstrame mi nada.» le contestó a esa mujer celosa.

Mismas imágenes, con él como protagonista masculino y con Lily como protagonista femenino. Incluso había nuevas escenas. Esas que mostraban lo que seguía luego del faje.

Joder. Mierda. Joder.

Al fin la había llamado Lily en su mente. Y joder, esas malditas nuevas imágenes lo estaban perturbando.

No obstante también le estaban gustando.

End Fase III


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Fase IV: Depresión. De cuando Sirius Black se siente la peor escoria del mundo mágico._

Le gustaba Evans. Le gusta Evans.

No. Mejor dicho, le gustaba Lily. Le gusta Lily.

Y se odió. Se aborreció por lo que había descubierto. Se sintió una escoria y con toda la razón del mundo. Había miles, miles de chicas en Hogwarts , Jessica era una de ellas, y a él justamente tenía que gustarle la pelirroja novia de James.

Su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

Si Cornamenta llegaba a enterarse de la conclusión a la que él había llegado, de seguro esa amistad de años se iría definitivamente por el caño.

Joder.

James estaba enamorado de Lily. Y a él le gustaba la novia de su mejor amigo.

Se sentía una mierda.

¿Qué carajos había hecho mal en su vida? ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pagando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él precisamente tenía que gustarle Evans?

Una escoria.

Era una maldita y mierdera escoria.

-HP.-

― ¿Sabes, Canuto? Creo que se la presentaré a mis padres. Ya es hora ¿no? ― James sonrió como estúpido.

¿Podía sentirse peor?

Una parte de sí le alentaba a animar y alegrarse por la decisión de su mejor amigo, mientras que la otra quería hacer todo lo contrario. Era un caradura. Ni siquiera tenía por qué estar cerca de James. Y ni hablar de acercarse a la pelirroja.

― Lo que digas, James. ― en su voz se notaba la decepción.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. De todas las malditas novias de James ¿tenía que gustarle esa que había convertido a su amigo en un imbécil enamorado?

Era un cabrón. Una mierda.

― ¡Vamos, Sirius! Pareciera que lo que te estoy contando te importara un pimiento. ―dijo James un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amigo. ― Ten por seguro de que no cambiaré más de lo que ya cambié. Lily es importante, pero mis amigos y el Quidditch también lo son. ― acotó penando que el poco entusiasmo de Canuto se debía a que él estuviese poniendo más importancia a su relación amorosa.

Sirius a cada palabra que decía Cornamenta se sentía peor. El nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar y él sentía asco hacía sí mismo. Se sentía enfermo. E incluso deprimido.

― Te creo, James. ―logró decir luego de un rato.

James sonrió, feliz. Le alegraba que su amigo lo comprendiera a la perfección.

Y la felicidad de James hacía sentir a Sirius realmente mal.

Era una escoria. La peor escoria del mundo mágico, de eso no había duda.

-HP.-

Estaba allí, de nuevo. No le gustaba eso. ¿Cómo _maldición_ dejaría de pensar en ella si la encontraba _allí_ todas las noches? Y esto lo hacía sentir aún peor. Era una escoria, al menos así se sentía. No era posible que ella le gustara.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que ella se volteó a verlo. Estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo mágico, sintiéndose el peor mejor amigo que nunca jamás había existido.

― Buenas noches, Sirius. ―le saludó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Y eso lo descolocó. Las imágenes donde él besaba a la chica volvieron a aparecer en sus recuerdos, haciéndolo sentir aún peor. ¿Por qué ella de todas las chicas en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? Era un imbécil, un descarado, lo peor que el mundo mágico habría podido engendrar era él.

¿Gustarle la novia de su mejor amigo? ¿La novia de su hermano? Era una basura.

«¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Ves a donde tu "nada" te ha llevado? ¿Estás satisfecho?» La odiaba, odiaba esa maldita voz en su interior. ¿Por qué no podría sacarse la maldita cabeza, tal vez así muriera y al fin dejaría de gustarle la novia de su mejor amigo.

― ¿Estás bien, Sirius? ― le cuestionó la pelirroja.

«No. No lo estoy. Soy la peor escoria que ha podido existir.» ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle a ella que era la peor basura del mundo? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella no lo hacía sentir bien? Qué gracias a ella traicionaba a su mejor amigo, pensándola, deseándola.

No. No estaba para nada bien. De seguro era la maldita sangre Black, esa maldita sangre que lo llevaba a la oscuridad sin poder evitarlo, no bastaba con cambiarse el apellido, toda su sangre lo unía a esa oscura y siniestra familia, estaba destinado a la oscuridad, a ser lo peor de lo peor y tal vez era esa maldita sangre lo que lo hacía desear a la chica de su hermano.

― No. ―respondió. Después de todo ¿para qué mentir? No valía la pena. No estaba para nada bien.

Sin darse cuenta su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, bueno, ni a ella, ni a James, tal y como se sentía era imposible mirarlos y no sentirse culpable por lo que sentía.

Fue ella quien lo obligó a alzar su vista y no pudo evitarlo. Se perdió entre sus ojos, en esos hermosos orbes chocolate que constantemente estaban en sus sueños. Justo antes de hacer la peor y a la vez la mejor locura de su vida, un último pensamiento coherente pasó por su mente.

«Si soy una escoria, la seré por completo.»

Y entonces la besó.

Tomó el casto rostro de la pelirroja y la atrajo hacía sí. Sólo fue un ligero roce, pero suficiente para hacerlo delirar, y justo cuando la chica soltó un leve jadeó se alejó de ella al instante, como si fuera sido sorprendido por alguien, fue cuando la vio allí sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto y mirándolo asombrada que despertó por completo.

La había besado.

A ella.

Sí, era una escoria. La peor escoria del planeta.

― Lo siento. ― susurró mientras salía corriendo de la torre.

End fase IV


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Fase V: Aceptación. De cuando Sirius Black no le queda otro remedio que comprender lo que siente._

La había besado

Hacía sólo una semana, pero aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, y la suavidad de estos. Se sentía, lucía y definitivamente era una escoria, pero al menos James no lo sabía, y eso pese a todo lo confortaba. Aún podía hablar tranquilamente con su amigo y hacer bromas.

Pero a ella no la había vuelto a ver en la torre. Sólo cuando estaba con James y al parecer hacía todo lo posible para ignorarlo, le dolía sí, pero debía aceptar que ella tenía todo el derecho de tratarlo de esa manera.

Seguramente pensaba lo peor de él, y de seguro estaría en lo correcto.

De igual forma… ¿Qué podrían pensar las personas de alguien quien era capaz de besar a la novia de su mejor amigo? Peor aún ¿De su hermano? No había perdón para él, merecía morir y aún así muy en el fondo de su ser no quería hacerlo.

Después de todo tenía que aceptarlo, Lily Evans jamás sería para él, pese a que había sido la única en hacerlo sentir cosas que nunca imaginó experimentar, la pelirroja había logrado entrar allí donde ninguna chica había entrado jamás: su corazón.

Y sí, debía aceptarlo se había _enamorado_ de Lily Evans.

-HP.-

No soportaba la mirada de Remus, era como si pudiera leer todos sus pensamientos, como si supiera todo lo que le estaba pasando, como si fuera capaz de comprender el por qué Lily simplemente prefería retirarse cuándo él aparecía.

Remus lo sabía o al menos sospechaba algo.

― ¿Qué sucede entre Lily y tú? ― te preguntó, directo, sin rodeos y cuando ambos están solos sin que se diera cuenta.

No. No lo sospechaba, lo sabía. Lunático siempre había sido capaz de leer entre líneas, de ver aquellas cosas que para los demás eran invisibles, tal vez no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero eso sí, sabía que pasaba algo.

¿Ocultárselo? ¿Para qué? De igual forma tenía que contárselo a alguien y dado que jamás podría decírselo a James, Remus era una buena opción, y sabía que no se lo diría a James, al menos que fuese necesario.

― La besé. ―respondió.

El licántropo observó al Black con seriedad, al parecer estaba buscando la explicación en la acción realizada por el animago. No obstante en sus ojos no había decepción, ni desprecio, mucho menos odio, sino un pequeño halo de curiosidad y comprensión.

― ¿Por qué? ― inquirió observándolo con fijeza.

Suspiró.

― La amo, Remus. ―contestó simplemente.

No había por qué negarlo era la verdad. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, aunque le doliera, estaba seguro que James era la mejor opción para la pelirroja.

Porque él era una escoria, enamorado sí, pero una escoria al fin y al cabo.

― Estaría contento por ti, si _ella_ no fuera Lily. ―comentó sin apartar la vista del Black.

― Igual yo, Remus. Igual yo.

Y soltó todo lo demás, lo que sentía hacía mismo, lo mal que era para él sentir eso por ella, y cuanto se odiaba por amarla precisamente a ella. Remus sólo lo escuchaba con atención dejando que se desahogara, después de todo contárselo a él si que había sido una buena decisión.

Aunque después le haya dado el mejor y a la vez el peor consejo de su vida.

― Tienes que olvidarla, Canuto.

-HP.-

― ¡Vamos, Sirius! ¿A quién además de ti podría pedirle esto? ―cuestionó James, mientras le daba un golpe amistoso a canuto.

El Black estaba a punto de tener arcadas ¿de verdad le estaba sucediendo aquello? ¿En realidad él le había pedido eso? Se negaba a creerlo, de seguro era otra de sus horribles pesadillas. Sabía que algún día le pasaría algo así, pero no ahora, no tan pronto.

― ¿Yo? ¿De Negro y blanco? ¡Por favor, James! No puedes pedirme eso… ese no soy yo. ―bromeó. Necesitaba pensar que todo era una broma, fingir ante su mejor amigo, para que éste fuera feliz.

James sonrió.

― No eres el único que estará de blanco y negro, la diferencia es que a mi me observarán todo el tiempo, a ti sólo unos cuantos minutos. ―objetó el azabache.

― Lo lamento, James, pero aunque seas quien va a su propia tumba, siempre seré yo el centro de atención, no te atrevas a dudarlo. ―acotó con suficiencia Sirius.

James negó. Su mejor amigo jamás cambiaria y muy en el fondo eso es lo que más deseaba, porque no se atrevía a imaginarse un Sirius diferente al que ahora estaba frente a sí.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

Sirius suspiró.

― Si mi mejor amigo va hacia al matadero nadie me impedirá a acompañarlo, ni siquiera un traje elegante. ― sonrió el Black.

― Gracias por esto, Sirius.

El joven animago bajo la mirada apesadumbrado. Por un leve momento había olvidado con quien terminaría James uniendo su vida para siempre, no podía culparlo ella era completamente perfecta. Y muy en el fondo estaba feliz por ambos.

― Siendo sincero, James, yo no me agradecería tanto.

-HP.-

No podía creer que ése sería su último día en Hogwarts, le costaba aceptar que a partir de ahora era un adulto, aunque estaba seguro que su actitud siempre sería la de un adolescente, era su personalidad y no podía simplemente dejarla botada a un lado y seguir su camino.

Estaba allí en su lugar favorito, esa torre que tantos recuerdos le traía, sobre todo el beso con ella, ese beso que había destruido todo a su paso, sólo un ligero roce que movió todo su mundo, pero sólo había sido eso: un beso.

No se había percatado de su presencia, pero al observar su rojizo cabello siendo mecido por el viento, se sintió desfallecer, era la última persona que espera ver allí, justamente allí.

― Ya te lo pidió… ¿Cierto? ― las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo, pero cuando estaba con ella hacía cosas estúpidas como esa última vez, en ese mismo lugar.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero aún así cuando se volteó a verlo sonrió. Y él se permitió ser feliz por unos minutos. Cuando él sonrió en respuesta ella dejó de hacerlo, como si algo hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos, algo doloroso, quizás algo oscuro. Como él.

― Sí, lo hizo. ―respondió, mirándolo fijamente, como si esperara alguna reacción especifica que él realizaría.

Pero él sólo sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de sí, estaba feliz por ambos. Estaba feliz porque las personas mas queridas por él serían felices. Aunque quizás él no lo fuera.

― Me alegro por ustedes. ―susurró y era cierto.

La joven gryffindor se acercó al Black con un leve interés brillando en sus orbes chocolates.

― ¿De verdad, Sirius? ―cuestionó, mientras lo observaba fijamente como si quisiera conocer sus más oscuros secretos.

Sirius sonrió, de nuevo.

― Sí, lo es. Muy en el fondo de mí ser, pero es la verdad: me alegro por ustedes. ―confesó el animago.

Entonces dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la torre, para intentar borrar todos los recuerdos vividas en aquel lugar y para olvidar a la chica pelirroja de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

― Sirius…―susurró la joven gryffindor.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, simplemente había girado levemente su rostro y ella había corrido hacía sí, sólo fue consciente de sostenerla en sus brazos y apoyarse un poco de la pared para no caerse, lo abrazaba.

Lily Evans lo estaba abrazando y él se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta. Sólo con eso, con un simple abrazo.

Y entonces ella lo besó, sólo aflojó sus brazos y lo besó. Él correspondió, dejándose llevar por aquél magnifico beso, el primero y el último, porque el que él le había dado sólo había sido un estúpido roce, _eso_, era diferente y maravilloso.

En ese momento no le importaba ser el padrino de la boda entre James y Lily, no le importaba ser una escoria, no le importaba lo que la maldita sangre Black había hecho en sus escrúpulos, sólo le importaba ella entre sus brazos y disfrutar de ese efímero momento.

Porque si todo lo que había vivido en su último año había sido necesario para vivir ese momento, con gusto y sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias.

Sólo por tenerla a ella en sus brazos por unos cortos minutos.

End fase V.

**End of Fic**

* * *

¿Qué decirles? Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, he aquí el final. Flor si llegas a leerlo espero que haya sido de tu agrado.


End file.
